nightmare
by neotime123
Summary: i have no summary but it in side of it but it is about vamp. sasunaru,itanaru
1. Chapter 1

**Sasunaru Nightmare**

chap. 1

About: Naruto is an ill boy and a demon. Vampires want his blood (m. the vampire's are the akatsukis). Sasuke is a vampire. But a good half vampire. And like every thing in Naruto Sasuke won't to kill Itachi (m. head vampire). Itachi test Naruto's blood once and saw him once. Naruto and Sasuke live at the konoha church with the father and sisters of it. Sasuke meet naruto at the age of 5 and still are "friends" today (m. I think I now what "" that means; 3) now to the story.

dreams "talking" 'thinking'

parings sasunaru, itanaru (m. not yet)

characters naruto sasuke itachi kyuubi (m. they are in this one OK)

**Be for naruto meets sasuke.**

It was a thundering night my dad was carried me in the forest and my mom was right next to us.

"ah.....ah.......... just a little more"

"w-we have to hide him before they come for him"

"yes"

"b-but why cant we g-go to kyuubi he's like a brother to naruto"

"yeah but then they will hunt the were-animals in stead of animals"

"oh"

"hmmmmmmm"

"naruto your awake"

"good that means that you can run"

"honey don't be like that"

"sweetie please come here"

I went to my mom. She pot a black cot on me. It had a hood on it and she pot the hood on me. It cove me eyes and nose in the moon light and thunder. My face was a mystery to all.

"OK we ran to the closes village"

"com on naruto hold my hand"

I shake my head yes and hold my moms hand. It look like it was 6 when left our house and now it look like 8. We ran for a good 30 min. But was stop by my dad. He said to my mom go with me to the village

because the vampires were right on are tiles so he will slow them down if he can. So it was me and my mom left to go to the village but in 60 min. my mom told me to ran for my life and had straight for the village so I did what I was told to do. I ran didn't stop now mater what

"ah ah ah "

'I can't keep it up any more '

thin I fall to the grand by a twig. Thin out of the nowhere something or someone come.

"ow that hurts "

"what hurts?"

with that I was scared who it was behind me so I tern my head to see who it was. It was a man with hair as black as night and it was long in a ponytail. Eye as red as blood and pale skin

"I fall but I'm OK now"

I was going to get up but he ran to me and knell down to me I think he wonts to see my face but can't because of the hood on me.

"so whats your name kid?"

I didn't say wont to say my name so I just push back to a tree thin bump in to it thin I herd kyuubi's voice

"thats kyuubi's voice"

Thin another came. He look like the first one but he had blue black hair and is was spike in the back of

it and he look like my age too.

"what is it Sasuke "

"Itachi the were-animals are fighting all of us and more"

'so that the two names'

The sasuke guy was looking at me like there was some is wrong with me.

"Is he-"

"yes"

'yes to what?'

with that Itachi came more closer to me. I was so scared that I can't even move.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU VAMIRES"

' That voice its …'

"Kyuubi?"

Itachi and Sasuke look at me thin kyuubi

"So he nows the grate kyuubi ha"

"YES AND NOW BACK AWAY FROM HIM"

"mmmmmmmm no sasuke grab the de-"

itachi was stop by kyuubi

"I WORND YOU TO SAY AWAY FROM HIM"

"If you now him then tell us his name"

"NO"

"Why not"

kyuubi went to me and look at me thin he transform into a big fox (m. I'm not going to do the 9 tails OK)

"GIT ON"

"OK"

I got on kyuubi's back and he ran as fast as light

"ARE YOU OK NARU"

"on"

"WHY NOT"

"mommy and daddy are gone for good"

"I'M SARRY KITSUE"

"It will be OK once we go to the closes village........right?"

"IT MENGHT SO WE HAVE 5 HOURS LEFT TONIGHT"

"BUT FRIST I NEED TO TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE"

"Alright"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasunaru Nightmare**

chap. 2

Hi I change the story a little ok

Naruto is a boy and a demon (in this story demon means half. wear animal and human Vampires want his blood (m. the vampires are the akatsukis). Sasuke is a vampire. But a good half vampire. And like everything in Naruto Sasuke won't to kill Itachi (m. head vampire). Itachi saw him once. Naruto and Sasuke live with kyuub and. Sasuke meet naruto at the age of 5 and still are "friends" today (m. I think I know what "" that means; 3) now to the story.

_Dreams_ "talking" 'thinking' Parings sasunaru, itanaru (m. not yet) Characters naruto sasuke itachi kyuubi (m. they are in this one OK)

"BUT FRIST I NEED TO TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE"

"Alright"

"….umm…..kyu…where are we going"

"**To my village"**

"Why?"

"**Because you'll be safer there thin the rest of the villages"**

"Ok"

To the vamps.

Sasu. PV.

I whach as my older brother paste back and frowned. He was mad that he didn't get him

"Why did that basted take him"

Thin a snake like man came in

"Well we can see a spy in the village"

"But wouldn't they see a spy"

"That's true"

Thin my brother got a good look at me "maybe if it a little vampire"

"What?"

"That's true"

"Sorry but sasuke you'll have to be the spy"

I was afraid he well says that "But way"

"You're the only one that can tell me"

But I'm only half vampire I can't do this is not far. Way a half. I mean they can't seen a full vampire and not me. Then the next thing I now was my brother change me into a full human and put me to sleep

…..

"Hey are you all right"

I wake up to see a blond with blue eyes looking at me.

"Kyuubi his wakening up."

"So did itachi send you here?"

"…yes….but plaes I guts what to get away from him"

"Is he talling the truth?"

"…yap"

**Me: so sasu you're a good guy**

**Sasu: yap **


End file.
